


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by 13ydonskap (13Fandoms_United)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Unexpected Journey, Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Bilbo-centric, Complete and utter AU - Freeform, Desolation of Smaug, Dragon Bilbo, Dragon deals, Dragons are manipulative, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf Ships It, Hurt Thorin, Major Character Injury, May add more relationship tags as if I continue, Procrastination at its finest, Secret hot springs, Secretive Bilbo, Slow Burn, Something is under the hill, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Will follow movies with some book canon, one-shot for now, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Fandoms_United/pseuds/13ydonskap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bilbo was more than he seemed – well more than she seemed? Her parents made a deal with a dragon in order for them to conceive little Bilbo, but the dragon tricked them hiding by in their daughter until her 18th birthday when it reawakened merging with Bilbo becoming a dragon-hobbit. Bilbo has to hide her true form from the entire Shire. This is all goes well until a wizard in gray comes and offers her an adventure, one to regain a lost kingdom from a dragon – one she remembers all too well, Smaug. She agrees because not only does she know what it feels like not to have her home, but also to get revenge on the dragon that kicked her out all those years ago. The Dwarves are a dragon-hating race, so when Bilbo realizes that she has fallen in love with their leader, Thorin Oakenshield it becomes a problem.<br/>Follows movies with some book canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I saw BOFTA and my heart broke, thus causing me to have feels for over two months now and causing me to have no drive for any other fanfiction besides The Hobbit fanfiction. This plot-bunny would not leave me alone, so I decided to write it out so that I could concentrate on my other one. I may update this or start working on it if people request it, but other than that, it's just a plot bunny making it impossible for me to continue any other work. Also, if you loved the Misty Mountains song in the movie look up the extended version on youtube. Its so beautiful. Any way this idea came to mind after reading a FF where Bilbo was a dragon and after many, many other were Bilbo was a girl, and having read none where Bilbo was both - BAM this one came to fruition. I also love the idea that dwarves only take on one love for their entire life, kinda like a soul mate - ehem reason for the tag. I also ship Kili/Tauriel so hard even though it wasn't in the book. .~. I may make this story a Mature one because you know, things are bound to happen, but that'll change when its approved to go on. So without further adooo the prologue-  
> This is unbeta'd because you know its 2 am here so any grammar problems are all my own, so please over look them.

Prologue- Looks Can Be Deceiving

Bungo Baggins loved Belladonna Took, but her father would not approve of the marriage until he created a grand smial to prove his love. Therefore, Bungo bought the largest hill in the Shire and began building the grandest smial in all of Hobbiton, well according to Bungo. A couple days after the construction began; Bungo was scouting forward when he fell through a weak spot in the ground. When he looked up, he saw a massive beast sleeping. Bungo screeched and tried to scramble back up the incline. He was almost to the top when he slid back down. Bungo looked back at the beast to find that it was no longer sleeping, but there was a giant blue eye staring at him.

 The beast awoke when the small creature gave a small scream. Lothtor sniffed, the scent was unfamiliar but yet calming. She opened her eyes to find herself looking at a small creature. Much smaller than any Dwarf or Man, she had ever encountered. She was intrigued, and decided not to harm the little creature wanting to know more about it before deciding its fate.

“Such a small creature, yet you walked into my den. What brings you here?” Lothtor asked. The little being whimpered and shook as it looked at her. The creature fell on its backside and leaned heavily against the rocks.

“I am a hobbit of the Shire. I fell down a hole and into your cave, oh mighty dragon.” The dragon looked surprised at this.

“A hobbit?” Lothtor was increasingly becoming more and more interested in this little creature. “I have never heard or smelt of your kind before.”

“We have inhabited these lands for around 200 years now, your greatness.” Lothtor was tired of the hobbit’s constant state of fear and decided to change appearances. The look on the hobbits face as the dragon shrank its size was quite funny. The poor thing looked ready to pass out. The dragon no longer had its scales, but looked like an elf with sharp features.The elf looked to be a female with long pale blonde curls and piercing blue eyes that reminded Bungo of a mid-summers day.

‘This should make the hobbit much more conversational.’ The dragon walked forward and sat down in front of the stunned hobbit.

“Please, stop addressing me in that way. I am unlike the others in my species.” Lothtor told the hobbit breaking it out of its shock.

“Y-yes.” The hobbit still shook.

“Now, you said these lands. What are you referring to?”

“Hobbiton. We hobbits came here and found safety within its borders.” The hobbit lowered its head.

“I imagine so. No one in their right mind would come near a sleeping dragon.” The hobbit snapped his head back up to the dragon at this statement. Shock and confusion playing an intricate dance on his features.

“We did not know or we would not have made our home here.”

“It is quite alright. Your people moving here has made it easier for me to blend in. Thank you.” Now the little hobbit did faint. The dragon looked down at his form and then to the hole that he said he fell down earlier. Curiosity got the better of her and scooped up the creature carrying him up the hole. The dragon was surprised to see that the hobbit was building something above her den. She laughed; there was more to these hobbits than meets the eye.

* * *

 

Bungo Baggins woke up on the ground from the light shining through his eyelids. He sat up and shook off the dream that he had.

‘A dragon, underneath the hill? What a ludicrous idea.’ Bungo laughed.

“Nice to see that you are in good spirits.” A voice said from his right. Bungo froze, turning his head towards the voice he almost fainted again. Sitting there was an elf, but not just any elf, the elf the dragon had turned into back in his dream. Wait – it was no longer a dream, it was reality.

“Are all elves dragons?” Bungo must’ve hit his head when he fainted because he blurted the question out before he could stop himself. The dragon laughed.

“No. After a certain age, some dragons can change their form. Many choose to look like Elves because it is easier to blend in that way because it is easier to see the same elf throughout the millennia than a dwarf or man.” Bungo nodded and minutely shifted away from the creature that sat a few feet from him. The dragon sighed.

“My name is Lothtor. What is yours?” Bungo was shocked; dragons did not just throw their name around so easily.

“I am Bungo Baggins.” Bungo swallowed his fear and spoke without shuddering.

“Well, hello Mr. Baggins.” The dragon smiled and offered her hand. Bungo looked at it and then to the dragon. He took her hand and she pulled him up from the ground.

“Why have you started building on this hill?” Bungo was taken aback, but knew he should answer her truthfully because it is known that dragons could detect lies.

“I am building it as a marriage present to my beloved; it was her father’s idea.”

“Such a romantic idea. I approve.” Bungo froze.

“What?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes. I mean to say that I’ll allow you to live on this hill as long as I live with you.” The dragon turned to him. “Plus, I can make the construction of the place go much faster than originally projected.”

“Why?” That’s it Bungo must have a massive concussion if he can’t stop himself from blurting out these questions.

“Because, I was exiled from my own race and I have lived a very lonely existence.” Bungo was curious as to why dragons would exile a dragon and he felt for the creature.

“Well, I’ll talk with Belladonna-,” Bungo closed his mouth so quickly he bit his tongue. The dragon noticed this.

“Don’t worry. I don’t plan to use your names against you. I am quite different from the rest of my race.” The dragon paused and tilted her head as she was listening to something far off.

“I believe you have been gone longer than originally thought and there are others looking for you.” The dragon nudged him forward. “I swear to you that I intend no harm to you or your family, future and now, this I pledge you.” The dragon bowed and left turning back to the hole in the floor. She looked back before she jumped down into it.

Bungo’s eyes widened at what just transpired. He was given an oath by a dragon, which was rare and if the dragon broke it then it would result in death. Bungo ran back to the front to find that there was his crew, which were talking among themselves.

“Well hello there.” Bungo spoke causing the group to jump.

“We thought something happened to you.” Bungo internally laughed at the truthfulness of that statement.

“No just lost track of time as I was figuring out where the bedrooms were going to be.” Bungo reassured them. “And I have some new plans that needs to be discussed.”

* * *

 

With the dragon's help the smial was finished within a year, which shocked every hobbit in the Shire. During that, time both Lothtor and Belladonna became great friends and accepted it when Lothtor told her what she was. Bungo acquitted it to her being a Took, which were just a little bit odd, but Bungo loved that about his almost-wife. Lothtor didn’t want to attend the wedding because it could cause problems with the other hobbits, but Belladonna wasn’t going to have a friend not attend her wedding.

Bungo was glad that the dragon disappeared for the week after their wedding, obviously giving the hobbits time to be alone. Lothtor soon became an integral part of their life for the next 3 years, but it soon came to their attention that Belladonna wasn’t conceiving, so they consulted the dragon. The news wasn’t good, Belladonna was barren. Both hobbits soon became depressed, until one day the dragon came to them with a proposition.

“I could give you the necessary magic so you can bear a child.” The dragon came to them one day during dinnertime. Belladonna broke down into tears, and Bungo clung to his wife.

“Really? You could do that?” Bungo looked up at Lothtor with unshed tears clouding his eyes.

“Yes, but the cost would be great.”

“You would die.” Belladonna stated tears running down her face.

“Yes, I would die. The amount of magic needed would kill me.”

“Why? Why would you give up your life for us? We are just hobbits. You are a dragon.”

“That is true, but I am a dragon that if ever showed her face again would be killed. So I think that if my death brings about another’s happiness then I would gladly die.” Belladonna let go of her husband, ran to the dragon, and encircled her in a hug. The dragon was shocked, but returned the hug.

“Thank you.” Belladonna whispered into the folds of the dragon’s dress.

“You’re welcome. Now, tomorrow come to my den where there will be an egg. That egg must be consumed by Belladonna before you bed her.” Both Bungo and Belladonna flushed at the statement.

“What are we to do with your body?” Bungo asked sadness in his voice.

“Don’t worry about that. I will use what magic I have left to create something wonderful.” Belladonna let go of the dragon’s leg and moved back to her husband. The dragon gave them a short bow and left the kitchen, making her way back to her den. Bungo and Belladonna cried in each other’s arms at the prospect of being parents, but also at a close friend dying.

* * *

 

Bilbo was an energetic hobbit and loved adventure, which Bungo claimed was from her Took blood. The little hobbit lass was nowhere to be found even though it was a party celebrating her birthday. Bungo shook his head and saw his wife searching for their daughter. Their daughter knew this place like the back of her hand, so it would be difficult to guess let alone find the hobbit lass. Bungo figured it would be okay for her to be gone from the party for a little bit considering it was only a minor birthday, her 18th to be exact.

Now, Bilbo Baggins was searching the back end of Bag-End for the secret entrance to the hot springs that her mother had told her about when she was just a fauntling. She scanned the floor when she noticed that there were wooden boards that ended at the same place. She looked around for a hidden knob when she saw that the line continued up the wall disguised as molding. She touched the wall and felt a shock go through her. Bilbo was about to turn around and leave when she saw the wall transform into a door. She grabbed the handle and opened the door to find stairs. Bilbo glanced up and down the hall to make sure that no one saw this and stepped through gently closing the door behind her. The lights softly glowed along the wall as if they were waking up from a long nap. The lights lit up the stairs all the way down to the bottom and as she passed them, they dimmed as if they wanted no other to find the place because of any light streaming through.

Bilbo reached the bottom of the stairs, which opened into the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. There was a hot spring, but surrounding the hot spring was glowing crystals that were embedded into the walls. The water was a blue crystal color and seemed to glow from its depths. Bilbo quickly stripped putting her clothes on the wooden table next to the stairs. She held back her excitement as she was walked to the spring, not wanting to slip and hurt herself. Bilbo put a foot into the water and then the rest of her body as she found the water the perfect temperature. She relaxed into it, the water going up to knees, so she sat down and leaned against the rocky ledge.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. It was only a couple of seconds before the ground started to shake. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around, but soon realized that it wasn’t the ground that shook, but her body. Bilbo looked down at her arms and noticed how her skin was morphing into gold and silver scales. She tried to scream, but the pain that washed through her body quickly turned it into a whimper. Bilbo collapsed and felt her body expand and shift. When she opened them, again she noticed that everything was smaller, but before she could expand on that thought, she was assaulted by memories. The memories were of a past life, which was how Bilbo looked at them. She remembered how a dragon could shift their forms and focused on her body forcing it to become a hobbit once again. Bilbo was overjoyed when she felt the pain that told her that her form was shifting again.

When she opened her eyes, everything looked to be their normal size. She looked at her reflection in the water, and suppressed a shout of success when it was her own looking back at her. Bilbo rushed out of the water and to the chests to find towels. The third one she looked through was where the towels laid. Quickly drying herself off, she dressed and ran back up the stairs towards her family. She found her mother and father smiling at her. She opened her mouth to tell them what happened in the hot spring, but a memory assaulted her.

_The dragon shifted forms once she was back in her den. The dragon sighed and curled up in order to concentrate. She felt terrible for lying to her hobbits; the egg would give them a child but the egg would contain her conscious and her magic in order to prolong her life. The dragon knew that if she ever left the shire she would be killed, but by hiding inside of a hobbit, she could live in peace._

_After she had prepared the egg and placed it on the wooden stand next to the stairs that led down to her den, the dragon converted her body and remaining magic into creating a hot spring. The dragon closed her eyes and left her body once she felt it melting into the ground. She escaped into the egg, where she slept for the next 19 years._

Bilbo stepped back, not wanting her parents to think that she wasn’t their child because she is a dragon. Therefore, she kept her mouth shut about her turning into a dragon, but she did tell them she found the secret hot springs. Bilbo didn’t miss the look both her parents exchanged and was glad that she didn’t tell them about her secret. She vowed that she would keep her secret to herself for the rest of her life. This was going well, until one day she was relaxing outside of Bag-End when a wizard offered to take her on an adventure.

 


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shoved her way through the ring of dwarves to find that all of her dishes and silverware were perfectly stacked and lined up on the kitchen table. Not to mention that they all were clean. She looked up to find Gandalf smiling back at her smoking a pipe. All the dwarves were laughing and joking, some were even puffing on a pipe.  
> They soon quieted when they heard a pounding at the door.   
> Gandalf looked around and then to Bilbo.   
> “He is here.” Bilbo walked to the door silently cursing Gandalf and his company. Gandalf opened the door slowly and Bilbo craned her neck to see who was at her door. Her jaw dropped when she finally saw him. If she had thought that the two young dwarves from earlier were the most handsome, well she was damn wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Like the comments and kudos were way more than I expected, and so in thanks I am posting the first chapter. The story-line will contain lines from both the book and the movies, but mostly from the movies considering that is where all the Bagginshield feels are most apparent. I also am going to state that this story will contain major canon events like the misty mountains, beorn's house, mirkwood (extended to actual time), and the reclaiming of Erebor along with my take on the Battle of the five Armies, which I'm excited about because who doesn't want to see two dragons fighting? And that will be the end of spoilers for the whole story. Also, this chapter is like a little present from me (kinda ironic considering I'm giving it) to you for my birthday, which is tomorrow. On the 13th - a friday. Fun times await.   
> Since I forgot to do it last time and since its a pain in the ass I'm only going to do it once.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to The Hobbit by -either masterminds- J.R.R. Tolkien or director Peter Jackson. This is a fan made thing that entirely screws with Tolkien's middle earth, but hey its fanfiction.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Party

It started like any other day in the Shire.

Bilbo was sitting on the bench in front of Bag-End smoking a pipe, which was rare for hobbit women to do so because it was not lady-like. However, Bilbo smoked because it reminded her of her past life and since hobbits did not breathe fire, she settled for the next best thing; smoke from the pipe. She was gazing at beautiful scenery before her. The sun was shining, and the grass was so very green. To commemorate the day, she blew a smoke ring and watched it rise into the sky

The wizard, however, had another idea. Gandalf walked forward and turned the smoke into a butterfly that fluttered around that would’ve hit Bilbo in the face if she hadn’t been watching and moved her head slightly to the right. Bilbo looked up at the visitor quickly setting down the pipe since it was impolite to speak with it in one’s mouth. The wizard wore a pointed grey hat that matched his long grey cloak with a silver scarf wound around his shoulders.

“Good Morning!” Bilbo quipped, remembering her manners but meaning each word. The wizard looked at her from under his bushy eyebrows while he leant on his twisted wooden staff.

“What do you mean?” He asked. “Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or perhaps you feel good on this particular morning; or that it is a morning to be good on? Hm?”

Bilbo looked at him trying to decipher what the wizard had just said. “All of them at once, I suppose.” She finally answer, her eyebrows scrunched together. The wizard slightly leaned back only humming as he straightened. The two stared at each other before Bilbo looked around.

“Can I help you?” Bilbo leaned forward, still confused as to why this wizard was here.

“That remains to be seen.” The wizard cryptically remarked. “I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

 Bilbo’s jaw dropped. “An adventure?” She mulled it over, thinking of all the possible outcomes before answering. “No, I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures.”

She grabbed her pipe before standing up from the bench and walked up the steps.

“Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things.” Bilbo stated from the top of the stairs. ‘An adventure is something a normal hobbit wouldn’t partake on, but you are no normal hobbit.’ A voice from the back of her mind whispered. She shook her head.

“Good morning!” She said before she turned and reached for the door.

“To think that I would be ‘good-morninged’ by Belladonna Took’s daughter, as if I were selling buttons at the door!” The wizard in grey exclaimed walking by the fence towards the door. Bilbo froze, sure all the hobbits knew her mother’s name and some of the Big People in Bree, but this man looked as if traveled far and wide, surely he wouldn’t know of one hobbit.

“Beg your pardon, how do you know my mother’s name?” She went down a step to look the man in the eyes.

“You’ve changed and not entirely for the better…Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo then froze yet again, but this time in fright. ‘Did this wizard know? What should I do?’

“I’m sorry do I know you?” Her heart was pounding in her chest and her hand tightened on the pipe.

The wizard looked almost saddened by this statement. “Well, you know my name, although you don’t remember I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!”

Memories rushed to the forefront of her mind. Fireworks and a large, joyous man dancing with all the little hobbits one celebration many, many years ago. ‘You are right old friend, your name does mean you.’ Bilbo thought and relaxed, noting that the wizard – no, Gandalf – noticed too.

“Gandalf? Not the wandering wizard that made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer’s Eve.” Bilbo jumped up and down as she spoke remembering happier, less lonely days. Gandalf smiled at the hobbit lass’s excitement. She cleared her throat.

“I had no idea you were still in business.” She tried to say calmly, but the cheer was still in her voice.

“Where else would I be?” said the wizard. “I’m pleased to find you remember something about me…even if it’s only my fireworks.” The wizard looked a little hurt by the end of his sentence. He sighed and mumbled to himself.

“Yes. Well, that’s decided. It’ll be very good for you, and most amusing for me.” The wizard pointed to the hobbit, who was still trying to figure out what the wizard was talking about. Gandalf gathered up his robes and started to walk away.

“I shall inform the others.” This brought the hobbit from her musings.

“Inform the who-? What?” The hobbit moved forward almost leaning over the fence. “No. No. No-“ She wagged her finger at him with each ‘No’. Stepping back, it hit her what Gandalf was talking about. “Wait.” She ran to the door opening it. “We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. Not- today.” She stamped her foot on the ground. “I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water.”

Bilbo waved him off and gave him a clipped “Good morning” as she slipped through the door slamming it shut. Only let out the breath she was holding once she locked and leaned on the door. The silence was broken by a scratching at the door, and her skin crawling with the feel of magic. She jumped away from the door, only to crouch next to it to listen for the noise. She didn’t hear anything, but that didn’t mean anything considering hobbits are light on their feet. Bilbo ran to the little window next to the door, but she didn’t find anyone there, and she sighed. She turned away from the window just in time to miss a big blue eye staring into it. She put the encounter out of her mind and walked into her hallway, and heard the wizard humming as he walked away.

‘Good riddance. There will be no adventures around these parts.’ Bilbo thought to herself, as she got ready for the market.

She put on a blue dress, quite different from her lounging outfit that consisted of trousers and a shirt, which was unbecoming of a female hobbit. She hurriedly put on the dress, not wanting to miss today’s market or any of the fresh goods. She ran out of the house with a basket in hand speaking to each hobbit as she passed them by. In no time, she reach the market that was abuzz with sellers and buyers. Laughter was the most prominent of the noises that accompanied the market place. Bilbo smiled as she saw the good cheer that was the hobbits; however, she kept an eye out for the wizard she met earlier today, Gandalf.

She was leaving the market when she turned to look at it once more, almost running into a wheelbarrow.

“Hello, Mistress Bilbo. Here, have a feel of me tubers.” The stoutly hobbit said as he set down the wheelbarrow and grabbed the plant.

“Oh, no thank you, Mr. Worrywort.” Bilbo looked around figuring he might’ve seen the wizard.

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen a wizard lurking around these parts?” Bilbo said scanning the crowd for any sign of the troublesome man.

“Tall fellow? Long grey beard? Pointy hat?” With each word, Bilbo became increasingly worried. “Can’t say I have.” Bilbo set out the breath she was holding and thanked the hobbit before she set off to her home at a quick pace. By the time she got home, the sun was setting and after she had put everything away, it was dusk. She changed out of the stuffy dress and into something more comfortable; her trousers and shirt. As she was walking back to the kitchen, she felt a cold gust of wind go past her making her turn around and grab her old terrycloth robe.

She finally managed to figure out what she wanted for dinner when the sun had set below the horizon. It was a simple meal with fish and carrots, but she cooked it quickly and was flavoring the fish with a bit of lemon when the doorbell rang. Her mouth was watering at the expected dinner, but it ran dry at the unexpected guest. She looked up at the door, and stomped towards the door.

‘I swear if it’s Gandalf again, I am going t-’ Bilbo didn’t finish her thought at she opened the door and looked at the figure before her. It was too short to be Gandalf, but taller than most hobbits. And if that was not all the smell! It was the smell of a dwarf. ‘Why is there a dwarf on my doorstep?’

The dwarf turned and bowed. “Dwalin, at your service.”

She gaped at him before her mind started working again along with her mouth. She blushed and scrambled to tie the robe together.

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours.” She found herself saying before she could stop herself. The dwarf uncrossed his arms and stepped through the threshold.

“Do we know each other?” Bilbo asked as he unclasped his cloak. He looked at her like she had grown another head. “No.” She stared off as she closed the door, wondering why there was a dwarf in her home, and why she had let him in.

“Which way, lass? Is it down here?” The dwarf walked further on.

“Is what where?” Again, the dwarf looked at her like she was stupid. He walked back to her and threw the cloak at her, which she caught after much flailing.

“Supper. He said there’d be food and lots of it.” Dwalin said as he walked into the adjourning hallway.

She followed him. “He said? Who said?” But, she got no reply because the dwarf had then found her abandoned dinner and began eating it. She shuffled over and watched him with angry eyes.

“Very good this. Any more?” Dwalin spoke around the fish head he just shoved into his mouth.

“What? Oh, yes, yes.” Bilbo said as she looked around for more food. She found a bowl full of biscuits and in hindsight grabbed herself one, knowing that there wouldn’t be any left.

 ‘Unpleasant fellow, throwing stuff at me, and eating my food. If I ever get my hands on Gandalf I’ll-’ The doorbell rang again pulling her from her thoughts.

“That’ll be the door.” Dwalin looked up from his food. She angrily stomped to the door and threw it open to find yet another dwarf. Although this one was much older than the last. He had a full white beard that curled at the end, and unlike the other one, this dwarf had a head of hair, much bigger nose too. He smiled at her before he bowed.

“Balin…at your service.”

“Good evening.” Bilbo stated.

“Yes. Yes, it is.” Well this dwarf seemed much more cheerful than the other did. 

“Am I late?” He said as he walked through the door.

“Late for what?” Bilbo mumbled as she closed the door.

“Oh! Ha ha. Evening brother.” Balin said as he walked towards the other, who frankly was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Dwalin chuckled. “By my beard, you’re shorter and wider than last we met.”

“Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us.” Balin winked at his brother and both laughed together before clutching each other’s shoulders. ‘What are they doing?’

THUD! Bilbo was appalled. Did all dwarves greet each other with head butts? She backed up against the wall thanking the Valar that she was born a hobbit, well from a hobbit.

“Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt.” Bilbo said once she had gotten her wits back. “But I think that you got the wrong house. Now don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I don’t like visitors. I like visitors…” Bilbo rambled on as she followed the dwarves throughout her home; they even navigate it so expertly as if they lived here. “…as much as the next hobbit.” She mumbled under her breath. “But I do like to know them before they come visiting.” The two dwarves continued as if she wasn’t there.

“What is this?” Dwalin asked holding out a block of blue cheese.

“I don’t know. I think it’s cheese – gone blue.”

“It’s riddled with mold.” Both dwarves looked disgusted with the aforementioned food item.

“The thing is, I don’t know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don’t mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind.” She stepped to the right to avoid being hit by Dwalin throwing the cheese.

“I’m sorry.” She said it just as the two dwarves had stopped to examine their drink. They stared at her for a moment before Balin spoke.

“Apology accepted.” Bilbo was shocked and angry.

“Now fill it up, brother. Don’t stint.” Bilbo took a deep breath to speak her mind yet again, but the blasted doorbell rang.

She walked to the door. Opening it slowly, dreading to know what was on the other side. She found herself pleasantly surprised. Two young dwarves were looking back at her. Both were handsome, and in her mind, probably the most handsome dwarves she had ever laid eyes on, either present or past life.

“Fili.” The figure on the left said as he removed the hood of his cloak. He was blond with braids adorning both his hair and his mustache. Bilbo also caught the gleam of many of weapons on his person along with shapes of the ones hiding underneath his coat.

“And Kili.” Bilbo could tell that this one was the younger of the two considering that he went last in introducing himself, or it could’ve been the lack of a beard. To be honest, he was sporting a fair bit of stubble. Bilbo eyed the bow and quiver strapped to his back.

“At your service.” They said at the same time. And they bowed together too. ‘Oh how adorable.’ Bilbo thought as she let herself have a small smile.

“You must be Ms. Boggins.” The dark haired one with stubble said. Bilbo’s opinion then changed, ‘Boggins?!’ She was angry.

“Nope! You can’t come in. You’ve come to the wrong house.” She started to close the door, not missing the hurt looks on their faces as she did so.

“What?” Kili said as he pushed the door back open. “Has it been cancelled?”

“No one told us.” Fili said to his brother then looked at Bilbo. She was confused.

“Can- No, nothing’s been canceled.”

“That’s a relief.” Kili said as he pushed past her and through the doorway. Fili shortly behind him walking with a pep in his step.

“Careful with these. I just had them sharpened.” Fili handed her a numerous amount of sharp objects and if she were like a normal hobbit, these would’ve stabbed her.

“It’s nice this place.” Kili said as he rounded the corner. “Did you do it yourself?” Bilbo then remembered that in her previous life she had helped with the construction.

“I supposed I did.” He stopped, looked at her, and then started wiping his feet on her mother’s glory box.

“Can you please not do that?” She said over her shoulder, as she was being weighed down from all the weaponry that Fili was handing her. ‘Good Heavens! He’s still pulling out more!’ Bilbo thought to herself.

“Fili, Kili. Come on give us a hand.” Dwalin said as he looped an arm around Kili and led him out of the foyer. Fili soon followed. Bilbo was thrilled that she could now set down the armor and weapons.

“Hurry now, shove this in the hallway or we’ll never get everyone in here!” Balin cheerfully said as he ushered Fili in.

“’Everyone?’ How many more are there?” But, no answer came to the owner of the place. The Dwarves just continued with their business.

The doorbell rang, again.

“Oh, no.” Bilbo stomped off, arms full of sharp objects to the door. She dropped them all on the glory box. “Go away and bother somebody else.” She shouted as she shrugged off Fili’s things.

“There are far too many dwarves in my dining room, as it is.” She rounded the corner and continued her rant.

“If this is some clot head’s idea of a joke, well,” she huffed, “it is in very poor taste.” She swiftly opened the door all the way, which allowed her not to be caught in the avalanche of dwarves that fell through her doorway. She stared down at them in shock. She looked back up to find Gandalf. Peering down at her through the door.

“Gandalf.” She said, exhausted.

Gandalf and Bilbo helped the dwarves to their feet where then the other dwarves called the newly arrived dwarves to come and help. Bilbo only barely managed to grab everything that was sent her way before they chipped her wooden floor. She neatly put everything away and walked back to the pantry to find it being raided by the twelve, or was it eleven, dwarves that were in her house. She decided that she should no longer be in her terrycloth robe, which was old and fragile, around these rambunctious dwarves. She walked as fast as she could to her room and pulled on some proper pants figuring that Gandalf is capable enough to protect her home. She put on thick brown pants and changed out her thin shirt with an undershirt and a cream cotton long sleeved button up. By the time, she arrived back to her pantry the dwarves had set up a system. She ran into a dwarf with an ax in his head carting off her food.

“Excuse me!” She said hands on her hips. The dwarf turned around and said something in dwarvish. She looked at him in confusion before shrugging it off and turned around to almost run into another dwarf.

“He’s got an injury.” The dwarf stated.

“You mean the ax in his head.” Bilbo deadpanned.

“Dead? No, only between his ears.” ‘He’s not the only one.’ Bilbo thought bitterly as she watched her food being taken away by dwarves. She walked around telling the dwarves to put things back, but it was as if they were deaf to all who weren’t dwarf. She then found a very round dwarf running off with five cheese blocks.

“Tad bit excessive, isn’t it? Do you got a cheese knife?” She said mostly to herself, not expecting a response.

“’Cheese knife’? He eats it by the block.” The dwarf with the quirky hat spoke to her as he passed. ‘Great. I’m only spoken to when I ask rhetorical questions.’

She groaned. “Hey wait put that back. That was Grandpa Mungo’s chair – and so is that one! Put it back!”

“I can’t hear what you’re saying.” She ignored that statement and just started pushing him back. Bilbo soon was running around the place scolding the dwarves when they did something.

“That is a book, not a coaster. And put that map down.”

She ran around Gandalf to catch the dwarf with the weird haircut making off with her tomatoes. “Oh, no. Not my prizewinners thank you.” She said as she wrestled them out of the dwarf’s grip. Bilbo put them away and then took up station by the dining room door to scan the various food items that were going in and out of there.

She looked around in defeat, and leaned against the wall, ready to give up. She stood off in the distance as the dwarves devoured all of her pantry. She looked at the barren thing with longing remembering how she always kept a full stock, so nothing like the Fell Winter happened again. She sighed pushing away those dark thought and turned her attention to the dwarves as they began a belching contest. She sat down and longed for the lonely peaceful days to be back.

But all too soon, dinner was done and it was time to clean up. Bilbo watched over the kitchen and caught the dwarf with the hairstyle that resembled a starfish trying to clean up his glass with something other than a dishrag.

“Excuse me that is a doily, not a dishcloth.”

“But it’s full of holes.” The dwarf from earlier with the weird hat pointed out as he leaned against the fireplace in the kitchen.

“It’s supposed to look like that, it’s crochet.”

“Oh. And a wonderful game it is too, if you’ve got the balls for it.” Bilbo sighed and stalked off. ‘These uncultured dwarves!’ She yelled out in her mind.

“Bebother and confusitcate these Dwarves!” Bilbo angrily muttered to herself as she threw the doily into the cabinet. She pinched the bridge of her nose hoping that by wishing them away, they would do so.

“My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?” Gandalf asked as he ducked through the doorway that linked the kitchen and dining room.

“What’s the matter? I’m surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?” She asked impatiently.

“Oh, they’re quite a merry gathering once you get used to them.”

‘Get used to them?! Why on earth would a dragon hang with dwarves?’ Bilbo thought to herself. “I don’t want to get used to them.” She ground out.

“Look at the state of my kitchen, not to mention my pantry. There’s mud trod on the carpet, which will take hours for me to clean. And,” she emphasized, “I won’t even tell you what they’ve done in the bathroom. They’ve all but destroyed the plumbing. I don’t understand what they’re doing in my house!” She stomped and threw her hands in the air to show her frustration.

“Excuse me.” Bilbo looked to Gandalf with masked hatred before turning to the new dwarf. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?” She was about to speak when..

“Here you go, Ori. Give it to me.” The young blond haired dwarf (Fili, or was it Kili) walked up and grabbed the plate. He then threw it to his brother. Bilbo almost had a heart attack. ‘Not my dishes!’

“Excuse me! That’s my mother’s china! It’s over a hundred years old!” She shouted over the noise of plates being passed around. Quite a few time she tried to grab it from mid-air but they were throwing them too high for her. She then heard the ruckus in the dining room. She ran there to see that they were banging the cutlery on the table and then hitting them together. It sounded like a beat, but that was not what mattered to Bilbo.

“Can you not do that? You’ll blunt them.” The dwarves paid her no mind, and continued to hit the silverware together.

“OOO. Do you hear that lads? She says we’ll blunt them.” The weird hat spoke up as the dwarves started to tap out a tune. ‘Oh please don’t tell me they’ll start singing….’ Bilbo thought.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates –_

The young dark haired dwarf started singing out, his brother following shortly after. Soon the whole company of dwarves were singing. They began a system of tossing the plates to each other in semblance of an assembly line. Bilbo began running around trying to grab and prevent any dishes from falling.

 

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

_Leaves the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_When you’re finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 

She shoved her way through the ring of dwarves to find that all of her dishes and silverware were perfectly stacked and lined up on the kitchen table. Not to mention that they all were clean. She looked up to find Gandalf smiling back at her smoking a pipe. All the dwarves were laughing and joking, some were even puffing on a pipe.

They soon quieted when they heard a pounding at the door.

Gandalf looked around and then to Bilbo.

“He is here.” Bilbo walked to the door silently cursing Gandalf and his company. Gandalf opened the door slowly and Bilbo craned her neck to see who was at her door. Her jaw dropped when she finally saw him. If she had thought that the two young dwarves from earlier were the most handsome, well she was damn wrong. The figure in front of them had a regal stance highlighted by the moon behind him and oh his face. His face was very good to look at. He had a long sharp nose and piercing sapphire blue eyes. The dark waves that framed his face had only a few strands of grey that only accented his beauty, not take away from it. Bilbo was just fine staring at the dwarf when he spoke. His voice flowed through her like a slow heat. It was rough and deep.

“Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice.” She giggled at that, only the directionally challenged would get lost in Hobbiton. “I wouldn’t have found it all had it not been for that mark on the door.” Her admiration of the man in front of her was interrupted by his last sentence.

 

“Mark?’ She squeaked out, pushing her way past the tall, buff dwarf – Dwalin. “There’s no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago.” She accused Gandalf as he closed the door.

“There is a mark. I put it there myself.” At least the wizard had the decency to look ashamed.

“Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf motioned to the dwarf that had just removed his cloak. The tunic underneath was of the deepest blue and lined with fur.

“So…this is the Hobbit.” Thorin stepped closer to her, and she felt the tips of her ears heating up as she listened to that voice. She stared at his features and noticed when they took on a hard edge.

“So tell me, Mistress Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

“Pardon me?” She said as she twisted her head to continue to look at the dwarf that was circling her like a predator does to their prey.

“Ax or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?” Bilbo realized that he was analyzing her, for what she did not know, but what she did know was that dwarves hated dragons, so telling them the truth would be a no.

“Well, I do have some skill at conkers,” she paused embarrassed, “but I fail to see why that’s relevant.” She stepped back from his imposing figure.

“Thought as much. She looks more like a maid than a burglar.” The dwarves laughed at the supposed joke, but Bilbo found no amusement in it. She looked back at Gandalf who was watching the dwarves leave into the dining room.

Bilbo left to grab herself some food now that the rest of the company had eaten. She was partaking in the leftovers in the kitchen, when she heard Thorin speak.

“They say this quest is ours and ours alone.” ‘Quest, they’re going on a quest?’ Bilbo sat up at that word; they said it with such certainty as if it were their duty to go on it.

“You’re going on a quest?” All the dwarves, minus Thorin, but including Gandalf, looked at Bilbo.

“Bilbo, my dear friend, let us have a little more light.” Bilbo did, as she was asked, but grumbled all the while about becoming a servant in her very own home.

“Far to the east over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.” Gandalf pointed to the image on the map that he had just laid out. Bilbo squinted to read the handwriting.

“The Lonely Mountain.” She read holding the flame near her face.

“Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time.” A red haired dwarf with intricate braids and fastenings in his beard. There were a few groans and sighs from the group of dwarves.

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end.” The hard of hearing dwarf spoke.

Bilbo, who was in the kitchen at the time, stopped straightening her shelves. ‘The beast.’ I wonder who they are talking about.’ She turned back to look at the dwarves and looked eyes with Gandalf.

“Uh, what beast?” Bilbo asked.

“That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, the chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals.”

“Yes. I know who – I mean what a dragon is.” Bilbo was becoming increasingly worried and angry with the dwarves who were still talking to her like she was a child.

“I’m not afraid, I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!” The young dwarf in the corner stood up and said. This caused many dwarves to shout in either protest or encouragement.

“The task would be difficult with an army behind us but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.” Balin spoke up, which caused another round of talk to spread through the table.

The blond dwarf, Fili, hit his fist against the table getting their attention. “We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf.”

“And you forget we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.” Bilbo’s head snapped to the wizard in question. ‘Gandalf killed dragons?’ She turned around looking to the ceiling; not liking this so-called ‘adventure’ Gandalf was talking about earlier.

“Well, now, I-I wouldn’t say-” Gandalf held his hand out to protest.

“How many, then?” The silver haired dwarf spoke up.

“What?” Gandalf stammered out.

“How many dragons have you killed?” The table quieted yet again and Bilbo looked over her shoulder in fear and curiosity. Gandalf started to cough.

“Go on. Give us a number!” The same dwarf – Tori, Bilbo thought – spoke up. Now this had caused the other dwarves to stand up and begin questioning the wizard.

Bilbo felt bad for the wizard and tried to get their attention, but her hobbit voice was too soft to overcome the loud dwarves. Finally, Thorin stood and shouted something in Dwarvish that made them shut up real quick.

“If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?”

‘Good point there, chuckles.’ Bilbo thought sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

“Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor.” His grand speech ended in chanting some Dwarvish, which caused the others to stand and cheer. However, Bilbo’s mind only locked on to a specific part of Thorin’s speech.

‘Could Smaug really be dead? Can I now truly live my days in peace? Without fear?’

“You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.”

“That my dear Balin is not entirely true.” Gandalf produced a key from out of his robes and twirled it within his fingers. Thorin’s eyes widened.

“How came you by this?” Thorin said his voice barely above a whisper.

“It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now.” The whole table was quiet as Thorin looked over the key. Bilbo was staring at Gandalf trying to figure out why they were at her house, why couldn’t they do this somewhere else.

“If there is a key, there must be a door.” Fili stated.

“These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls.” Gandalf point to the runes with his pipe.

“There’s another way in.” Kili said patting his brother on the shoulder. His face looking like a hobbit who had just heard dinner was almost ready.

“Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.” Gandalf sighed and looked around the table.

“The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.”

“That’s why we need a burglar.”

“Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I’d imagine. Dragons have impeccable hearing and sight.”

“And are you?” Bilbo looked to the red headed dwarf sitting next to the dwarf with the hat.

Bilbo looked around to find whom he was referring to.

“Am I what?” Her heart started beating faster in response to the fear that she might have been found out. Her hobbit flesh wasn’t as protective as her scales.

“She said she’s an expert.” The deaf one from earlier – Oin.

“Me? No. No, no, no. I’m not a burglar. I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.”

“Well, I’m afraid I have to agree with Mistress Baggins. She’s hardly burglar material.” Bilbo was slightly insulted but there was no lie in his statement.

“Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.” The bald and tattooed dwarf agreed with his brother.

There were agreements and protests to Dwalin’s statement, but Bilbo knew that if it came down to it, she could defend for herself out in the wild.

“Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar she is.” Gandalf fed magic into his voice to speak over the dwarves. “Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage.”

 Bilbo raised her hand in protest, but she couldn’t discredit Gandalf without it backfiring on her completely so she shut her mouth again.

“You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mistress Baggins. There’s a lot more to her than appearances suggest. And she’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including herself.” Bilbo could feel the fear clutching her heart at Gandalf’s words, fearing that he knew what she was; however, it seemed that he did not.

“You must trust me on this.”

“Very well. We will do it your way. Give her the contract.”

“No.” Bilbo whispered.

“It’s just the usual, summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, and so forth.” Balin stated as he handed Thorin the contract. Thorin then thrust the paper into Bilbo’s chest, causing her to scramble to grab it. She stared blankly at him.

She scoffed. “Funeral arrangements.” She had to suppress a laugh. She didn’t even open the contract as she sat down on the floor. The whole night replayed in her mind, but only a few choice words stuck in her mind.

“Erebor, Smaug, Thorin, Thrain.” She muttered these words as it dawned on her. She stood up abruptly and turned to the guests in sitting in her dining room. She pointed her finger at Thorin.

“You….You’re grandfather. The gold. The dragon.” She started speaking soft, but by the end, her voice had risen. She missed the looks of shock on all of their faces; Gandalf’s pipe had even fallen out of his mouth. She picked up the contract.

“You want me to go in that accursed mountain with that-that dragon!” She waived the contract in their faces.

“Well I say no! No to this ‘quest’.” She spat the word out at the prince who was staring at her in shock. “I will not face him!” She shoved the contract into Thorin’s chest. She spun on her heel and started to storm out of the room, but she paused. “I’m sorry Gandalf, but I can not be your burglar. You’ve got the wrong hobbit; you all are more than welcome to stay the night.” And with that, she stormed out of the room, only running when they could no longer see her. She sprinted to the secret door and looked over her shoulder, before slipping inside. She closed the door hoping that no one would go looking for her and finding the door. She reinforced the magic on the door with her will and then retreated down the steps.

She could hear the dwarves shuffling overhead. She sighed as she stripped off her garments laying them down on the bench. She could still feel her irritation and fear coursing through her veins and allowed herself to shift into her dragon form. She let out a stream of fire at the water to bring the temperature to a boil. Once she was finished, she could feel her body already starting to relax. She waded into the deepest part of the water, which was right underneath her living room. She heard the conversation going on upstairs.

“Well we lost our burglar. It’s for the best; I mean the odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers. Hardly the stuff of legend.” Balin sighed.

“There are a few warriors among us.” Thorin said.

“Old warriors.” Balin pointed out and Bilbo huffed out a laugh.

“I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty. Honor. Willing heart. I can ask no more than that.” Bilbo had to strain her hearing to hear Thorin’s confession, his voice never wavering above a whisper.

“You don’t have to do this. You have a choice. You’ve done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor.” Bilbo agreed with Balin, Thorin needed to give up this quest for Smaug was a powerful and greedy dragon, and no doubt very much alive.

“From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me.” Bilbo could hear the longing is his voice, one that she had heard in her own so very long ago. The longing for a true home, one where she is not exiled or hunted, but accepted and loved. She closed her eyes.

“And we are with you, laddie.” She heard a shuffling of feet. “We will see it done.”

After a while, Bilbo was relaxed and was almost asleep when she caught the sound of numerous people humming. She lifted her head for this song was no ordinary song it was one where the dwarves sing from deep within their throats, one for their homeland.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of your made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale;_

_Then dragon’s ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

Bilbo fell asleep to the song; her dreams were filled with piles of gold and a dragon with read scales swimming in it like it was water. When she finally awoke, she noticed that she had become her hobbit self again, and was sleeping on the cold stone floor by the hot springs. She darted up and quickly lowered herself into the water to only her shoulders. She hauled herself back up and briskly walked to the chest of towels. After she made sure she was completely dry, Bilbo tugged on her clothes and darted up the stairs. She pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind her.

She listened for any noises in her home, but found none. She realized that she should be happy, but instead found herself lonelier than ever before. She quickly gathered her things and changed her clothes. As she was going through her list, she noticed that the contract was neatly folded on her bed. She flushed with anger and embarrassment at thinking that someone was in her room, but she took a deep breath and identified the smell to be Gandalf. She sighed, that wizard had no idea of privacy. She looked at Thorin’s elegant script and Balin’s own too, feelings from last night rushed through her, but she pushed them aside and grabbed the quill and ink. She quickly scrawled out her name, knowing that it was terrible considering she was in a rush. She folded up the contract and stuffed it into her coat pocket. She tied up her blonde curls, and with one last look at herself in the mirror by her bedroom, she ran through the house and out the front door.

She burst through the door running full speed and she jumped over fences and ran through yards. She knew that the only way she would reach them before they left the shire was to run, though to do so she may need to enhance her speed a little bit. She ran through and across farmlands; almost stepping on some chickens on her way. As she passed Mr. Worrywort, he spoke up.

“Hello, Mistress Bilbo. Where you off to?”

“Can’t stop, I’m already late!” She yelled over her shoulder.

“Late for what?” He yelled back.

“I’m going on an adventure.” She picked up her pace knowing that she wouldn’t encounter any more hobbits considering that Worrywort lived near the outskirts of Hobbiton. She caught up to them in no time. Once she was certain that she was in hearing range, she shouted.

“Wait! Wait!” She yelled sprinting the last fifty meters because she saw that they were slowing their horses down.

“I signed it.” Bilbo said slowing down and pulling the contract from out of her red coat. She walked forward to Balin and gave it to him so he could confirm that she indeed did sign it.

“Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Mistress Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

She laughed at the dwarves, but the laughter caught in her throat when Thorin spoke.

“Give her a pony.”

“Oh no, no. I am perfectly capable of walking. No thank you.” She found herself being manhandled by Fili and Kili onto a pony. To say that she was unhappy would be an understatement. After a few moments of riding, bags on money were being thrown around.

“What’s that about?” Bilbo asked Gandalf.

“Oh they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.” Gandalf stated, humor lacing his voice. Bilbo looked forward to watch their leader on his horse and wondered what he bet. Thorin looked over his shoulder and their eyes made contact. She looked away immediately, ashamed that she had been caught staring. A motion from his arm brought her attention to look back at Thorin. An object was tossed back in her direction and the prince turned back around. She followed its trail to see Gandalf catch it. She would never admit the disappointment she felt when she saw Thorin throwing the pouch that contained money for the bet.

“Will they do this the whole time?” Bilbo inquired.

“My dear Bilbo, it is one of the dwarves favorite past-times.” Gandalf smirked. Bilbo just groaned entirely feeling like the butt of the joke. This will be a long journey indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm terrible at deadlines, I can't promise when it will be updated, but I will try to not make it like uber long. Emphasis on try.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to go hide now. I should probably get back to my previous story before my readers kill me. haha.


End file.
